As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. An option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes.
Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use, such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc.
In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information; and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and/or networking systems.
In many implementations, IHSs may be coupled to (or may include) screens, displays, or monitors. A common type of monitor in use today is the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD).
As the inventor hereof has recognized, however, LCDs are being replaced by displays that employ Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) technologies. And, as the inventor hereof has also recognized, a significant problem with OLED displays is “image sticking.”
When a still or static image is displayed by an OLED for long periods of time, pixels within the screen become incapable of properly responding to visual changes requested or required by the IHS—in other words, once displayed for too long, the still or static image “sticks” to the OLED display and subsequent images are not displayed correctly. Moreover, unlike an LCD monitor, image sticking in an OLED display is generally non-recoverable, which can reduce the display's useful life.
To address these, and other concerns, the inventor hereof has developed systems and methods for image sticking avoidance in OLED displays.